In recent years, a phenomenon was discovered in which certain metal oxide materials have two states of a low resistance state and a high resistance state when a voltage is applied to the material due to the resistivity prior to the voltage application and the size of the applied voltage; and new nonvolatile memory devices utilizing such a phenomenon are drawing attention. Such a nonvolatile memory device is called ReRAM (Resistance Random Access Memory). Three-dimensional cross-point structures in which memory cells are disposed at the intersection points between WLs (word lines) and BLs (bit lines) have been proposed as the actual device structure of ReRAM from the viewpoint of higher integration. Even higher integration is desirable for ReRAM.